


Une histoire de sigles

by Ahnranya



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale dear, Et a inventé les jeux mobiles, How do I tag already ?, M/M, Mais je les adore, Osez, Osez me dire que c'est pas le cas, Tu devrais faire des recherches, Y a des canards aussi, ce sont deux idiots, oh et Crowley joue à Candy Crush, pauvres canards
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnranya/pseuds/Ahnranya
Summary: Un ange, un démon, un banc. Des canards, un jeu mobile. Et une question - qui va donner lieu à beaucoup d'interrogations.





	Une histoire de sigles

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey ! Devinez quoi je ne suis pas morte ! Juste enterrée la plupart du temps sous une magnifique montagne de boulot, merci mes élèves adorés. Mais ça n'a pas empêché Momo de m'entraîner à sa suite dans le merveilleux univers qu'est celui d'Aziraphale et Crowley. Et j'ai chuté, mes amis, je ne pourrais jamais en revenir. Du coup, hé ! Pas de raisons de ne pas vous entraîner avec moi ;D J'espère que vous apprécierez le voyage ! Bonne lecture :)

Une histoire de sigles…

C'était une douce fin d'après-midi londonienne, quelques semaines après la presque fin du monde.

Aziraphale et Crowley étaient tous deux installés sur un banc de St James's Park. Ils s'étaient retrouvés là après avoir passé la journée à flâner de leur côté, l'ange avec ses livres, le démon auprès de ses plantes. Nul doute qu'ils finiraient leur soirée dans un restaurant chaudement recommandé par l'amateur de nourriture, puis dans son arrière-boutique, entourés de quantités astronomiques d'alcool.

Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient tous deux concentrés sur leur tâche. Aziraphale donnait à manger aux canards en face d'eux, arrachant des bouts de mie qu'il lançait ensuite aux créatures. Ces dernières, habituées à cette façon de faire, rattrapaient leur pitance au vol, battant des ailes en entendant les roucoulements de félicitation de leur généreux donateur. Près de lui, Crowley était concentré sur son téléphone portable, maudissant en silence le jeu auquel il jouait. Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir inventé ce concept des applications qui vous rendaient fou pour mieux vous faire cracher votre argent – mais il était obligé de l'admettre, les humains avaient élevé son idée basique au rang d'art.

Il n'était pas loin de céder à son envie de jeter l'appareil en pâture aux canards, quand la voix d'Aziraphale attira son attention.

« Crowley, très cher, puis-je te poser une question ? »

Il huma son acquiescement, ses lunettes toujours rivées sur son écran.

« Vois-tu, l'autre jour, je me baladais sur cette formidable invention –tu sais, _Internet – _et je me demandais… Sais-tu qu'ils communiquent de façon à être toujours plus rapide, donc en faisant des abréviations ? C'est fabuleux. Mais du coup, j'en viens à ma question… Que signifient les groupes de lettres 'jsp', 'jtm' et 'a+' ?

\- Je sais pas, je t'aime, à plus tard. »

Le démon avait répondu sans même relever son regard du groupe de bonbons qu'il cherchait à aligner afin de pouvoir enfin déclencher son bonus. Aussi ne remarqua-t-il pas l'étrange silence qui avait envahi le coin.

Il ne se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait que lorsque son ange reprit la parole.

« … Oh. »

Tendant l'oreille, il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ce dernier avait les joues étrangement rouges, le regard un peu plus brillant. Il lui décocha un sourire qui fit trembler le cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Eh bien, je… Je t'aime aussi, très cher. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'essayerai de trouver la réponse par-moi-même, dans ce cas. »

Aux oreilles de Crowley, même le chant des oiseaux sonna soudain comme une fausse note tout autour d'eux. Il manqua d'en lâcher son téléphone, et ne se rattrapa qu'au prix d'un mouvement idiot, qui lui fit aligner deux bonbons à l'opposé de l'endroit qu'il visait.

« … Wtf ? »

_ **Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, bon, oui ! C'était court. Je sais.  
Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, il y en aura bientôt plus ! Ils sont en train d'être corrigés par ma bêta qu'elle-est-tellement-bien-que-vous-pouvez-pas-test. Mais comme elle a un emploi du temps encore plus monstrueux que le mien (et c'est pas peu dire !), ils arriveront quand ils arriveront :) En attendant, n'oubliez pas la review, c'est ce qui nourrit l'auteur ! :D


End file.
